The Twelve Days of Christmas
by Death For One
Summary: Based off the song. The boys of the Institute, Acolytes and Brotherhood have decided to give their girls a gift. With each gift being one from the song The twelve days of Christmas. So each chapter will be a different couple. I tried to stay as cannon as possible but there are a few oddballs.
1. Partridge in a pear tree

**Each chapter will be one day of the song The Twelve Days of Christmas. Each chapter will have a new couple. Enjoy.**

***prologue***

"Ooh, I love this song!" Kitty squealed the instant as few musical notes floated from the radio. Nearly everyone in the room snorted for Kitty had "loved" every single song that had been played. Although with this one she did show a little more enthusiasm. She even started to sing along.

"On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me, a partridge in a pear tree."

As Kitty droned on Pietro leaned over and whispered, "You know if we hadn't signed a peace treaty you could have used her singing as a weapon."

"Yeah not even her cooking is this bad." Rogue whispered back. She then nudged him and pointed towards his father, whose eye was actually twitching. As soon as the song ended Pietro ran over and cut off the offending radio before it had the chance to play another of Kitty's favorites.

"Imagine if somebody loved you enough to get you all those things." Kitty smiled in joy as she closed her eyes. It was then that every single male that had a special someone got an idea. They all glanced at each other and nodded to silently agree to discuss the plan later that night. For the first time ever The Brotherhood, Acolytes and the Institute would truly work together.

*Line break*

Scott grunted as he hefted the large tree towards the exit. He made it just a few feet before gravity forced him to set it back on the frozen concrete.

"Need help?"

Scott turned to stare a very large burly man. He nodded mutely as the made lifted the tree with ease and placed in the back of his convertible. Slowly the man jogged back to him and grinned when Scott placed a five in his hand. Scott in turn smiled as he slid into his car and checked one item from his list.

"Excuse me do you have any partridges?" Scott asked the bubbly girl behind the counter.

"Course." She smiled brightly as she pointed toward a large brown bird. Scott walked over and chose the smallest one.

"You're going to help make a girl very happy." He told it as he paid, then went out the door.

*line break*

Jean groaned as she buried her head into a fuzzy pink pillow. Some stupid bird woke her up at five a.m. and wouldn't shut up. Finally she gave in to the dumb animal and lifted her head. She growled in frustration as her warm feet met the cold floor. Slowly she rubbed her eyes and let her hands fall back down. Only then did she actually see the tree in a pretty blue pot. She gasped as a smile danced on her lips while she glided to it. The bird was still annoying but the knowledge that someone had done this for her made it less so.

A note caught her eye and she bent to retrieve it.

_On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me, a partridge in a pear tree._

_Scott_

"Aww." Jean cooed right before she flew out her room and over to Scotts. Luckily Scott had anticipated this and already had the door and his arms open.

"I love it!" She cried as she kissed him, "But how did you get the bird to stay?"

"Glue."

At that Jean laughed but over in her room the poor bird was still squawking for help.


	2. Two turtle doves

Kurt sighed as he scrolled through the dozens of online sights. Google had failed… miserably. It seemed as though nobody knew what a turtle dove was or looked like. When he had searched for pictures all he came up with was images of turtles, doves and hand drawn doves with turtle shells. He groaned in defeat and was just about to shut off the computer when a small link grabbed his attention.

Turtle Doves for sale. Cheap!

Kurt rushed to click on it but when the site popped up disappointment flooded in.

"How can I get to Europe and back in time for my date?" He moaned, his head hanging in his hands. Now it just so happened that Bobby had wandered by just in time to hear Kurt's declaration and Bobby being well Bobby he just had to put his two cents in.

"Take the jet." He suggested barging into Kurt's room. With wide eyes Kurt jumped about three feet off his chair.

"I'll get in trouble." Kurt replied once the initial shock wore off. Bobby tsked.**(A/N: I know it's not a word)** as he walked over to the blue boy.

"Isn't your girl worth a little trouble?"

Kurt bit his lip as he thought about the look on Amanda's face if he did this. Finally the romantic gesture won and he quickly teleported away.

"So is that a yes?" Bobby asked the space Kurt once occupied before leaving himself. Just as suddenly as he had disappeared Kurt reappeared inside the jet. Wordlessly he climbed into the seat, got everything together and took off. The ride to the small shop in Rome was surprisingly short and durable.

"I'd like two turtle doves please." Kurt told the only worker present. The worker nodded as he walked over to a cage filled with light gray doves with brown wings. The man pulled out two doves and carelessly stuffed them into a holey box. Kurt grimaced at the rough treatment of the beautiful creatures but the damage was already done. Hastily he grabbed the box and teleported back to the jet leaving a very confused man in the store.

*line break*

Amanda sat impatiently at her favorite German restaurant while waiting for Kurt to arrive.

"Where is he?" She huffed as she drummed her fingers against the clothed surface of the table.

"Sorry I'm late."

Amanda turned to stare at her boyfriend, "It's alright."

Kurt grinned before quietly speaking a rush of German to the waiter. The waiter nodded as he walked away and Kurt sat down.

"So did anything interesting happen today?' Amanda asked secretly trying to get the reason why he was late.

"Not really, but I will make up being late. I promise."

Amanda giggled at how wonderful Kurt was at knowing what she was thinking. Her giggles however soon ended in a gasp as two birds appeared out of nowhere.

"Read the card."

Amanda slowly picked up the card attached to one of the birds and began to read out loud.

_On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me, two turtle dove._

_I'm sorry I was late for our date, but I really had to go_

_All the way to Europe through all the snow_

_I'm really bad a rhyming but I do know who_

_Always rhymes with I love you_

_-Kurt_

"Aw." Amanda cried; as did every other female in the place, before leaping up and squashing Kurt with a hug.

"I love you too." She declared right before she claimed his lips for her own.


	3. Three french hens

Logan glared down at his slip of paper. Why was he the one that had to get stuck with three French hens? He growled once again as he stomped into the hangar.

"She'd better enjoy this." He hissed as he crumpled the paper in his fist while he stepped inside the jet. He was half-way to the pilot's seat when he smelled limestone and cologne which could only mean one thing Kurt.

"If he didn't fill the tank back up he's getting extra danger room time." Logan threatened to the air while he made a mental note of it. Luckily Kurt had filled it up and thus Logan was slightly satisfied. He exhaled heavily as he began his journey to France.

*Line break*

Ororo hummed as she took a shower. Almost everybody in the mansion was off Christmas shopping and a steady peace had drifted over the house. Yes you could say she was in a state of bliss, especially since she didn't have to worry about being rushed. In fact if she was lucky she could be in bed by the time the noisy teens came home.

"I wish there were more days like this." She stated to herself as she turned off the water, dried off and got dressed. She strolled over to her room while she created a gust of wind to dry her hair when she noticed something odd. Her door was open. Frowning slightly she pushed the door open fully and sailed through. She scanned the room for the intruder when an open lipstick on the floor grabbed her attention.

"What in the world." She breathed as she retrieved the tube and went to return it to her vanity table. She dropped the tube however when she caught sight of what was written on her mirror with that lipstick.

_On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me three French hens._

_You'll need to go to the kitchen freezer._

_-Logan_

Ororo gaped at the note but after a few seconds she got up grabbed a robe and headed down stairs. Well after she cleaned the note off.

"What did he do now?" She wondered aloud as she padded across the kitchen floor. She did have a few thoughts of doubt and a sliver of fear once she made it to the freezer. But mustering up her courage she quickly pulled open the door to find three things of chicken and a note with icicles clinging to it.

"Oh no." She whispered as she pulled off the note.

_Well I went to France to get three hens but on the way back I found them to be annoying. SO I cut off their head and had them cleaned. Merry Christmas._

_-Logan_

Ororo stared in horror at the headless hens before her before shaking her head and closing the door.

"Well it's the thought that counts, I guess." She stated before running off to talk Charles into giving Logan anger management classes.


	4. Four calling birds

**There is a reference to StrawberryMnM's fanfic Things the Acolytes Shall Not Do. You should go check it out. It's very funny. **

It was a normal day in the Acolyte base. John was burning the evil mini marshmallow that were in cahoots with the man eating squirrels, Piotr was off painting a mural outside, Victor was sleeping and Remy was watching his favorite show ever. The many uses of cayenne pepper. Yes it was just your average day with them. That is until old Magsy had to ruin it.

"All Acolytes report my office!" Magneto yelled over his intercom, "Now!"

They all stopped what they were doing and with a heavy heart filed through the scorched hallways, courtesy of Pyro, and towards the dreaded room at the end of the long dark passageway. Bucket Head's office.

"You bellowed." John stated as soon as he slammed the door behind him.

"Don't do that."

John pouted but soon got over it as he made a small bird out of fire. Which then caught Sabretooth on fire, who launched himself of John, who ducked and Sabretooth hit Remy instead, who then charged a card but it hit Piotr, who managed to switch to his metal self just in time which made a dent in the floor and by this time Magneto's face was purple and etched with rage.

"I put up a list of rules and I expected them to be followed. You give me you lighter." His voice was surprisingly calm and that alone scared the crap out of them. So with a little effort from his friends and the use of Mag's powers the lighter was confiscated.

"Now since my rules have been broken I have decided upon a suitable punishment. You will wear these and you will go to the Brother Hood house and make sure Raven sees. Any questions?"

At that John raised his hand and waved it around in the air before shouting out, "Can I set Toad on fire?"

"What? NO! And don't forget to give Raven this."

Remy grabbed the paper from his hand before reading it aloud," On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me four calling birds."

"But those aren't bird suits." Piotr pointed out, instantly figuring out his scheme.

"Get out!" Magneto howled while he threw the outfits at them as the hurried through the door.

"His face matched his cape." John hooted as he continued to run. Well it was more of a fast skip.

*Line break*

"How many times have I told you to stop being so loud?" Mystique roared as the sound of Toad shrieking pierced the air. She huffed in frustration and walked over to the window when the cries didn't die down. What she saw shocked her to the very core. For out there on her lawn were Magneto's Acolytes wearing Daffy the Duck outfits along with the words _ON THE FIRST DAY OF CHRISTMAS MY TRUE LOVE GAVE TO ME FOUR CALLING BIRDS _burning the grass and a flaming Toad rolling around.

"You'd better get that fire out or I will come out there and hurt you all!" She yelled out after she pulled open the window.

It was then that the four of them broke out into a barber's quartet, except Sabretooth didn't really sing he just growled occasionally.

"_Mystique, Magsy is cruel_

_We think you're a fool_

_Can't you seeee_

_He's crazyyy_

_Break up with him don't you know_

_Crushing his heart is the way to go-o"_

"You bumbling idiots what do you think you're doing!" Magneto shouted as he flew across the lawn. All four of the somewhat insane group yelped as they began to run.

"This is fun!" John laughed as he hopped on the back of Piotr's motorcycle. Piotr shook his head and mumbled beneath his breath, "We are dead when he gets back to the base."


	5. five golden rings

**Hi, I'm going to try, emphasis on try, to do Remy's accent. **

Sirens blared and police screeched to a halt outside a jewelry store. Red on black eyes peered around the corner and a smirk played on the handsome man's face before he swiftly turned and shot down the alley, his trench coat stowing the golden ring.

"Fou' mo' t' go." He snickered as he climbed atop his motorcycle. The engine roared before he pressed the throttle and took off.

Once again sirens screeched and the police surround the store but Remy was already fleeing from the scene. The difference, it was a different state. Remy twirled the diamond ring around his fingers while he watched the silly police officers. He tucked the ring back into his trench coat with the other one before taking off on his bike.

It happened three more time each in a different store each a different golden ring. Until he had acquired a ruby, emerald and onyx to accompany the diamond and gold band and in one store he had taken an additional diamond for Tante Mattie.

"Rogue'll be pleased I t'ink." He stated to himself as he headed back towards Bayville. Or more importantly a certain girl back in Bayville. It took only three hours but the sun was already going down when he finally arrived at the mansion where she stayed. It took practically no time at all to eluded the infamous Logan and shimmy up a tree to Rogue's window, which of course had to locked on the inside.

"Pst Rogue." He whispered while he tapped on the glass. He was forced to tap about ten times before a small shadow was cast against the glass.

"Like Remy what are you like doing?"

Remy glowered at the young girl, "Where's Rogue?"

"She like went to the bathroom. It's like two doors down." Kitty smiled at the man before skipping back to her own bed. Remy stared in confusion at the overly perky girl but went back to waiting for Rogue. He quickly grew impatient though, since you can't steal patience, and went to look for her. Luckily didn't have to look long, for Rogue had just came out the bathroom door.

"T'ese are fo' you." HE stated as he stuck the rings over her gloved fingers of her left hand.

"What?" Rogue gawked at the guy before her, who last time she checked wasn't allowed in the mansion after dark.

"You know de song. _On de first day of Christmas my true love gave t' me five golden rings_." That did only little clear up the confusion but with Remy you never really knew what he was up too.

"Remy didya steal these?" Rogue peered closely at him as she fingered the lovely trinkets.

"Non, Cherie."

Rogue frowned as she elbowed him in the ribs and whipped around to face him, "You know how ah fell 'bout you lyin'!"

"Aw, Roguey. You know you like t'em."

Remy smiled wolfishly as his arms intertwined around her waist and pulled her closer. The frown was still present on her face but her eyes told an entirely different story.

"You need ta stop stealin'"

Remy pulled a face but mumbled, "Okay.", into her hair.

"We need t' find a room wit privacy."

Rogue's eyes widened as he brought his head closer to hers. The kiss was rushed and it resulted in an unconscious Remy but all in all it was a spark filled kiss rivaling all others.

"Dumb Swamp Rat." Rogue muttered as she carefully dragged him back to her room, "Logan's gonna have a cow."


	6. Six geese a laying

**HI this is one of those one-sided relationships I wrote about in the summary. If you remember in the show when Rogue lost control Jamie made a big show of going with Kitty to the concert. Thus showing he has a thing for her.**

Jamie smiled triumphantly as he waded through the many bodies of… waterfowl. Jamie stared at the sign in confusion.

"What in the world is a waterfowl?" He wondered aloud while he took a look at the animals that surrounded him. They looked like geese and ducks.

"Young man, waterfowl is just a fancy word for ducks and geese."

Jamie glanced up at the pretty woman smiling down at him.

"Thanks. Um, I'll take six geese, please."

"Which six?"

"Er, the six female ones."

The young woman, whose name tag read Rita, laughed but walked towards the gate marked females.

"You do have a way of taking them home right." Rita called out as she began to herd all but six to the back of the cage.

"Yes." Jamie assured with confidence just before Kurt popped up. Rita squealed at the sudden appearance of a fuzzy blue thing and ended up tripping and landing on some of the geese. Both Kurt and Jamie had to force back peals of laughter as Rita managed to get back upright. Jamie nodded towards Kurt who ran over there and grabbed two of the six.

"Don't forget put them in my room for right now!" Jamie yelled as Kurt teleported away.

"Here's enough money for the six geese. You can keep the change." He then created three more of himself to grab the remaining birds.

"Hey, Kurt." They greeted as he came back to grab the Jamie's.

*Line break*

With all of them back home it was time for action. Thank goodness for Jamie the pet store opened early and nobody but Logan was up before ten. Stealthily him and six other clones crept to Kitty's room. Carefully he cracked open the door to see if both girls were asleep. Luckily they were and so all the geese got pushed into the room. Jamie beamed as he quietly closed the door and headed back to his room. Now all he had to do was wait for Kitty to wake up.

*line break*

Rogue woke up groggily as the sound of honking pervaded through the air.

"Kitty turn off your radio." She complained her voice slightly muffled by her stuffing her head beneath her pillow. The honking though never ceased. With a growl Rogue threw off her covers and lifted her head.  
"What the-"

Rogue stared with an open mouth as she took in the six geese that lay about the room all honking their heads off. She then glanced over at Kitty who was still sound asleep. With careful precision as to not step on any of the eggs, she made her way beside Kitty's bed.

"Wake up!" She practically yelled in her ear. Course it didn't work so she had to resort to cover pulling.

"Hey Kitty there's a sale at the mall buy one pair of shoes get two free."

Instantly Kitty jumped up and beheld all the feathery creatures in her room.

"Ahhhhh!" She screeched as she jumped back on the bed. Rogue grimaced at the shrill sound and had to eventually grab her emergency duct tape.

"I'll take off the duct tape if you promise not to scream." Rogue stated as she tossed the zebra print tape on her bed. Kitty nodded and so Rogue slowly peeled it off her mouth.

"Ooh look there's like a note on my nightstand." She giggled momentarily forgetting her terror. With a small bounce she seized the folded paper and smoothed it out.

_On the sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me six geese a laying._

_Hope you enjoy your new pets._

_-Jamie_

"Jamie!" Kitty once again screeched only this time nearly everyone in the mansion heard it. Jamie paused his pacing and ran out the door and towards the room which held his love. He opened the door a crack before scurrying into the room.

"Why did you like leave a bunch of smelly birds in my room?" Kitty bellowed still on her bed. Beside her Rogue looked uncomfortable, "Um I'm just going to go."

There was an awkward silence that followed her leaving.

"Answer me darn it!"

Jamie jumped at the sudden noise and looked down at the floor," I thought if I did this you might like me."

Kitty blinked as she gawked at the boy before her before she climbed down from her bed.

"I do like you Jamie, just not like that." She stated right before hugging him.

"Alright," Jamie sniffled and walked out the door with his head hanging.

"Poor kid." Kitty declared before twisting around to start her day. Unfortunately she became faced to face with a gray goose.

"Aaaahhh!"


	7. Seven swans a swimming

"Wahoo!" Sam hollered as he drove down the highway in Jean's van. With music blaring, tires screeching and random people calling cops it was a great day for Sammy boy. Not only did he escape the police twice but he had found a way to get a kiss from the lovely Amara.

"This is going to be awesome." Sam declared while he jumped from the van and headed towards the front desk of the exotic pet shop.

"I'd like seven swans." He indicated with a nod of his head toward the ones outside. The manager raised an eyebrow but proceeded to gather up the requested animals and with help from other employees Sam was able to herd them all into the car.

*Line break*

Amara groaned as she shuffled into her room after a long day of torturous danger room sessions. She had just collapsed on the bed when out of the corner of her left eye she spotted a single red rose and a note on her pillow. Slowly she pulled the note and rose closer moaning as she did so.

_Dear Amara,_

_Please come outside and meet me by the pool. Bring or wear your swimsuit._

_-Sam_

Amara ogled the note perplexed. They had said Sam was sick today and couldn't leave his room.

"How could he-"She trailed off the answer immediately sprung forth and anger consumed her. All traces of pain and tension wore off as she leapt from the bed.

"How dare he fake an illness to get out of a session?" She seethed but did change into her favorite green bikini. Who knew a long swim after chewing the boy out might just help relieve pain. So with words that would make a sailor grimace racing through her head she headed outside.

"Sam!" She screeched while she rounded the corner of the house.

"Amara!" Sam's voice dripped happiness though when he saw her face he began to back up. She stomped forward and with her face in his opened her mouth to yell when suddenly he grabbed her jaw and forced her head to the left.

"What the-?"

Sam cleared his throat and began, "_On the seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me seven swans-a-swimming_."

"Sam." Amara grinned; all anger forgotten as she dipped her head towards his. A blush crept up Sam's neck as their lips molded together. It grew brighter still once they broke.

"Let's go swimming." Sam declared while he pulled his shirt over his head.

"Um, I think it might be a bit dangerous to swim with swans."

Sam glanced at Amara with disbelief, "Dangerous. I eat danger for breakfast. Besides two mutants against seven swans, we'd win no problem."

"I don't know." Amara stated as she glanced uneasily into the swan filled pool.

"Come on they're just stupid animals." Sam insisted as he placed his left arm around her shoulders. Amara bit her lip as she thought about the offer. She had almost said yes when she noticed that the swans were climbing out the pool.

"Uh, Sam I think something's wrong with the swans."

Sam sighed but looked up anyways, just in time to see the pale birds advance on him and Amara.

"Save yourself!" Sam yelled as he activated his power and cannonballed straight into a tree. As he had suspected the swans followed as he hadn't anticipated the branch he was on snapped. He tumbled down as Amara watched unhelpfully and as soon as he reached the ground the swans swarmed. It wasn't until they had pecked Sam until their hearts desire and left that she actually walked over there.

"So did we win?" She asked as she helped Sam back unto his feet.

"I hate swans."


	8. Eight maids a milking

The midnight night air was bitter and with everybody seeking refuge from the icy weather the town was quiet. Well until a certain love struck boy stepped outside. Taking a deep breath of the crisp air he prepared to tackle the largest ice job he had ever done. Snow fell lightly as he began to create the best gift ever. This made a bit of a challenge for Bobby because the snow kept freezing unto his heart. Which he then had to go back and smooth it out, but the snow kept sticking. However he soon found a way to break the vicious cycle by making a tent of ice all around his working area.

"Bobby one Storm zero." Bobby laughed when out of nowhere a lightning bolt struck awfully close to him.

"Sorry Storm!" He called out to the floating weather witch. A small smile graced her lips as she flew back towards town to spread the lovely thing that is snow. He had totally forgotten that she had a bad case of insomnia and loved delivering the joys of snow. So with protection from the snow and no more near death experiences he carried on with his project until the wee hours of the morning.

*Line break*

"Pst… Jubilee." Bobby prodded the sleeping girls arm with his finger continuously as he once again whispered,"Pst…Jubilee."

"What?" She asked groggily while she pulled the covers tighter around her head.

"I've got a surprise for you."

Jubilee's ears perked up and her head soon broke through the covers, "What surprise?"

Bobby just smiled and tapped his temple. She pouted at the suspense but jumped up and grabbed her signature yellow jacket. It was then that she caught sight of her alarm clock.

"Bobby this surprise had better be worth getting up at six am." She hissed while she pulled her arms through the jacket sleeves.

"It is." He promised as he produced a bandana. Jubilee exhaled slowly but accepted the red blindfold. With a simple swoop Bobby swept her off her feet and carried her through the mansion and to the front yard.

"You can take off the blindfold now." He stated once he set her down on the glistening snow.

"Oh Bobby it's wonderful!" She cried as she took in the two hearts made entirely of ice. The words _ON THE EIGHTH DAY OF CHRISTMAS MY TRUE LOVE GAVE TO ME EIGHT MAIDS A MILKING w_ere carved in one and the other held the words _BOBBY LOVES JUBILEE._

"Look over there."

Jubilee followed his instructions and surrounding the water fountain were eight ice cows with assorted maids who appeared to be milking them.

"This is so cool!" She squealed with joy. Bobby smiled she didn't know the half of it.

"Check this out." He declared as he pulled a couple jugs of milk out of a hidden compartment and motioned her over to the fountain. With a smile he poured the milk into the fountain.

"No way!" She exclaimed in delight as milk slowly made its way through the cows, out their udders and into the maid's buckets.

"I love it and I love you too Bobby."

She smiled and he beamed as she hugged him before kissing him.


	9. Nine ladies dancing

**Sorry this chapter took so long to be published. I had to babysit nearly all day.**

Armed with nine cards a smirk adorned Pietro's face as he zipped around town trying to find nine lucky, and lovely, ladies. A wicked grin replaced the smirk when he caught sight of a dance studio. Pietro looked positively wolfish as he stared into the window at all the beautiful girls doing ballet. Without waiting for class to break he rushed in.

"Which one of you nine ladies would like a job?" He inquired. When nobody stepped to the plate he had to add, "You're getting paid to dance."

"Why?"

Pietro frowned at the petite woman in the back, "Because my friends and I are doing the whole twelve days of Christmas song for our girlfriends and I got nine dancing ladies."

"Aww that's so sweet. I wish my boyfriend was as romantic as you."

And that was what broke the dam, soon the shouts of, "I go!" poured in and to tell the truth Pietro had a hard time figuring out who should go. But in the end he got it all sorted out.

*Line break*

Tabitha yawned as she fixed herself a nice big bowl of cereal. One glance of the clock told her exactly why she was so tired. She had gotten up two hours earlier than usual.

"Up at noon, and they said I couldn't do it." Tabitha grinned while she grabbed a spoon.

"You know they say talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity."

Tabby glowered at the mutant before promptly throwing her bowl of apple jacks at him.

"Hey, is that anyway to treat your boyfriend?" Pietro jests while he dashes to her side, the bowl whizzing where he once stood way after he had left.

"It is when he sneaks up on you and calls you insane." Tabitha yelled as she lightly smacked his arm. Pietro pouted for a few moments before he grinned and declared, "Well I guess you don't want your present."

"Present?" Tabitha glows with excitement as she bounces on her toes all previous hunger forgotten. Pietro leered and went, "Ah ah. You threw a bowl at me."

"Did not, I was merely trying to give you food but you refused to catch it."

Pie sent her a look that clearly shouted yeah right, but swiftly opened the door and ran out leaving behind a gust of wind and a very confused Tabitha. Who; with a slight shrug, decided she was meant to follow and sprinted out, but not before locking and closing the door.

"You are one strange dude Pie." She muttered to herself while she followed the fresh track out into the woods. She walked for what seemed like hours, though it was actually forty-five minutes, before coming out into a clearing which held a pond frozen over with slippery ice. Her jaw seemed to unhinge as she looked over the snow and ice. For on the ice were nine ladies figure skating, with Pietro in the middle.

"Merry Christmas." He chimed while he raced forward.

"You got me people." Tabitha was in short very perplexed at the sudden turn of events.

"What? No silly I paid them to come here and dance. Well sorta dance. I also got a card." Pietro stated in a rush as usual as he pulled a card from his pocket and held it out with a little, "Ta da."

She said nothing as she slowly opened it and the song Girls Just Want To Have Fun poured out.

_On the ninth day of Christmas my true love gave to me nine ladies dancing. And two VIP passes to your favorite nightclub_

"Yes! Let's go paint the town red!" She screeched while she pulled him in for a hug and a quick kiss.


	10. Ten lords a leaping

John slowly flipped the lid on his lighter as he simultaneously thought about his little predicament. He had absolutely no idea how to go about it. He could always go out and pay people, but he had no money and that idea was soon banished.

"Oi I know! I'll threaten to burn people if they don't agree." He bubbled with joy as only the insane can. Unfortunately a rather irritated Magneto happed to hear him.

"What have I told you?" Magsy yelled at the startled pyromaniac.

"To stop eating the soap just so I can burp bubbles." John's face fell as he slid a green bar of soap across the floor to hit Magnetos' boot. Magneto himself just looked slightly disturbed before turning his attention back towards the psychotic Australian.

"I've never told you that."

John's lips curved into a smile as he rushed to grab it back. He was however blocked with a small kick in the ribs by a now furious Bucket Head.

"For once in your life will you please act a least a little sane? If I ever catch you eating soap again I will break every single lighter you own!"

John's eyes widen as his lips began to quiver. It was then that Remy happened to been walking by.

"Don't you remember what happened last time you broke one of lighters Magsy?" Remy stated as he leaned against the door frame. That brought a fresh round of memories to the metal man. Each filled with disasters in the kitchen. In truth nothing bad had actually happened, merely because Remy had a way of knowing when something so raw it could kill and Victor had a nose for arsenic. Yes old Bucket Head owed his life to those two.

"Oh alright. I won't break your lighters but don't eat soap." Was his last demand as he stomped out the room. A few moments later though he was back. This time for the reason he had stopped by in the first place.

"Almost forgot. You're not allowed to burn people." With that he once again stormed out the room leaving a disheartened boy in the wake.

"Aw but know what am I going to do?" John inquired while Remy tried to sneak from the room.

"If I tell you what to do it won't be as special." He stated pretty pleased with himself for coming up with it on the fly. John gave a pitiful nod and went back to flipping his lighter lid, when out of nowhere an amazing idea struck him. With a grin that could rival the Joker's he fled from the base.

*Line break*

Wanda moped around the house; she didn't even hex her brother when he stole the last of the orange juice. It was that last fact that had each of the boys worried. It could only mean one thing. Wanda was depressed, which meant the smallest things would set her off while the bigger things didn't. Yes to say that the current predicament was a bad one was an understatement. Pietro still had the burn marks from where she had lost her hairbrush and went crazy.

"So what do you suppose got to her?" Lance whispered to the others as they hid in the closet.

"I think she might have gotten into a fight with John."

All eyes turned to Fred with horror, even Pietro's eye began to twitch. Yep they were all going to die.

"Why can't she be normal and just lock herself in her room and listen to music?"

"Because, you idiot, she's crazy. Crazy people's emotions are also crazy."

Lance glared at Pietro and threw a punch his way, "Never call me an idiot."

"Where's the scissors?" Wanda bellowed. All four boys scrunched to the back of the closet as the sound of her thunderous stomps came closer. Screams echoed through the house as the door was literally jerked off its hinges.

"Uh hello Wanda. How are you?" Toad stammered as he was wretched from his no longer safe area.

"Where are the scissors?" She hissed glaring at the poor boy mercilessly. When he shrugged she screamed as she threw him across the room.

"Wanda!"

The entire room silenced as the voice of the guy who had caused all of this bounced through the house. Her eyes soften only slightly as she headed toward the front of the house, where she suddenly stopped causing those who were trailing her to crash into one another as they tried not to hit her.

"_On the tenth day of Christmas my true love gave to me ten lords a leaping."_

Wanda stared out the doorway at the ten figures made entirely out of fire leapt around setting everything it touched blazing too. The fiery men disappeared though as John made his way in front of Wanda.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." He muttered as he stared at the ground.

"It's okay I shouldn't have yelled."

John looked up his eyes full of hope and pulled her in for a hug. Once her arms were wrapped around him for a moment or two she pulled away and declared, "If you ever accuse me of stealing one of your lighters again I will kill you."

She placed a kiss on his cheek before pushing him away and slammed the door in his face. John looked side to side in confusion but with a shrug skipped off.


	11. Eleven pipers piping

**I just realized I never gave a reason why all of the mutants at Xavier's where still at the school when they could be with their families. This chapter explains it.**

Rahne sighed as she stared out the library window, unknowing that she too was being starred at by none other than Roberto. Her parents had finally relented on their quest to keep Rahne away from the mansion. It could be said that they let her back because they sympathized with the young mutant but that was only a tiny part in the decision. The true reason was in fact there was an anti-mutant organization near and they feared their lovely daughter would become a target. Rahne had no clue about this nor did Roberto, but in truth neither one cared all that much why she was allowed to come back, rather than she was back in time for Christmas.

Rahne sighed once again as soft white flakes drifted around outside and the glass held the evidence of her heavy breath in the form of a fogged area. That sigh broke Roberto's heart, for he knew the type all too well. It was the sigh of homesickness. Even though she had just come from her homeland, it was still horrible to have to be away for Christmas. In fact none of the mutants were allowed to go back home in fear that their families might become victim to the anti-mutant organizations.

"Hi, Rahne."  
The young Scottish girl was forced from her daydream of her family and her frown deepened.

"Hi, Roberto." She answered and was even able to conjure up the tiniest of smiles for him.

"So what are you thinking about?" he prompted while he sat beside her on the window seat. A thin blush covered her neck at their closeness but thanks to her green turtleneck it went unnoticed.

"About how around this time back home we'd gather down at the square to watch the festival. The bagpipes were always my favorite. I especially loved Joy to the World."

Roberto's mouth hung open after that little speech the super shy girl in front of him had just stated. He had in fact never heard her say that much at one time and he was in awe. Rahne however thought the reason he was staring at her mouth ajar was because he thought it sounded stupid. So with red cheeks she didn't even mumble a bye as she practically flew out the room.

Roberto looked on sadly as his crush ran away. If only there was something he could do to appease her homesickness. It was then that his contribution to the 12DOC Project –Bobby had been the one to come up with that awful name- sprung up. Yes his plan was perfect, now all her had to do was bribe or black mail the one person who could help.

*Line break*

"Hey, Rahne!"

The girl in question turned towards the caller to discover a card being thrust into her face by Jamie. She plucked the card from his fingers and rapidly tore off the envelope to discover a poem in a card shaped as a bagpipe.

_So I hear you're sick for home_

_For which you shouldn't be_

'_Cause on the eleventh day of Christmas_

_My true love gave to me_

_Eleven pipers piping_

_And for your wolf side a nice big bone_

_Roberto_

Rahne stared at the strange poem in confusion until Jamie poked her.

"Follow me." Was his simple statement before he whisked around and headed down the stairs. Confusion was still etched on her face as she quickly descended the stairs after him and right out the door.

"Rahne!" About a dozen clones of Jamie called out as she halted on the front steps of the mansion. All but one carried a bagpipe and the one that didn't held a conductor's stick. With her eyes still wide and head cocked conductor Jamie tapped his stick and the bagpipes began to play Joy to the World.

*Line break*

"I love it!" Rahne shouted while she clapped her hands as the last note disintegrated in the air. Every single Jamie turned to wave and smile before they scampered off back into the house.

"And as promised a bone."

Rahne jumped at the sound of Roberto's voice, which jumped back at her jumping. Both grinned sheepishly as her fingers skimmed over his as she delicately took the bone.

"Thanks." She whispered as tears began to form inside her tear ducts.

"No problem." Roberto declared while a steady blush twisted on his neck. An awkward silence filled the air when out of nowhere Rahne leapt forward and nearly tackled Roberto. Once his state of shock was over and they were in no danger of falling over he too wrapped his arms around her. They were so absorbed in their hugging they didn't even notice Jamie slipping a sprig of mistletoe above them until Kitty came along.

"Aw. You two are like, so cute together, but you do know that mistletoe means kissing not hugging right?"

"Mistletoe?" Both asked in unison. Kitty just smiled and pointed up, with their eyes following the finger they soon came across the sprig. The two blushed badly as they each tried to work up the nerve to kiss the other. Finally Roberto manned up and gently captured Rahne's lips.


	12. Twelve drummers drumming

**Well it's the last chapter and Christmas Eve or Christmas depending where you are. Oh and yes I know I said I was to do canon, but I just couldn't find any inspiration of Lance/Kitty. And since I adore Piotr and Kitty that's what you got. **

Piotr's hand moved vigorously across the large canvas. His hand held a brush atoned in red; which in turn made the canvas appear to bleed. He was in a silent state of pure joy. For once everything was peaceful in the usually psychotic base and he had nothing to disturb him from his art. He was so undisturbed he was able to finish the painting in record time. And with a heart filled with hope he set out to woo the delightful young woman who held his heart.

*Line Break*

Kitty hummed with joy as she marched down the stairs. It was Christmas Eve and even though she took part in Hanukah instead the professor had seen to it she had just as many gifts as the others. The doorbell rang breaking her from her dream like state and though she was closest it was Ororo who answered the door.

"Hello Piotr, do come in." Ororo invites with much enthusiasm and a glance at Kitty. Kitty herself was full of surprised as her gentle giant came lumbering through the door.

"Like hi Pete." She squealed and flung herself into his arms for a hug.

"Hi." He was able to choke out and when he was certain they were alone he began to stutter out, "_On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love gave to me twelve drummers drumming."_

Kitty smiled up at him with her eyes twinkling, "Aww Pete."

Her smiled widened however when he uncovered the large package that he held. Her breath caught in her throat as she gawked at the large detailed painting of twelve men banging drums.

"It's beautiful. Did you paint it?"

Overcome by nervousness he nodded, which only delighted Kitty more because sensitive guys were hard to come by.

"Would you hang it above my bed? I don't think I could carry it."

Piotr nodded once again and followed her up to her room even though he already knew seeing how Remy stalked her roommate and constantly talked about it. But he didn't say a word and followed obediently as he listened to her mindless chatter about snow, clothes and her housemates.

"Well here we are. My bed is that one."

Kitty didn't even have a need to point out which side of the room was hers. With one side sparkly and pink and the other dark and depressing it was a no brainer.

"It really is beautiful Pete." She whispered as she hugged him from behind. This of course caused for some awkwardness considering he was slightly bent and still hanging up the painting.

"Thank you Kitty." And then for the whole world to see the usually bashful Piotr did the unthinkable once he had turned around he gently cupped her face with his hand and kissed her.

**So it's done. Hope you liked it and huge thanks to Wolf Skater who has reviewer nearly every single chapter. Well bye.**


End file.
